The Ulterior
by Felyneve
Summary: The morning after. (Four/Eric) Third part of the Superior series.


Everything was hot; overwhelmingly hot underneath the covers. He was sweaty, he could feel the stickiness on his torso and his stomach, and between his thighs, where he slowly became aware that there was another leg pressed between them, and a heavy, thick arm thrown around his waist.

Four was groggy, his head pounding a little as he opened his eyes to investigate further. There was movement behind him, and he felt himself being dragged closer to the source of heat under the blanket, his back to a large chest, and the memories of last night flooded him, and the shock hit him.

He was lying in bed beside Eric, his body curled with Eric's very large thigh pressing very close to the apex of his thighs. If he had felt sleepy, he was now very much awake, and very much aware of the horrible throbbing that made his eyes hurt, even in the darkness. He didn't dare move, not to stretch or rub his face, or to shove Eric away.

Unsure what to do, he laid frozen, wanting an aspirin and water, and to get away from the enemy that was holding him close. He felt the man shift, stretching his back before curling closer to Four with a soft mumble.

Four had never been in this position with the man, or any man, for that matter. He felt warm lips press against the back of his neck, a mirthless chuckle kissing his skin. "Good morning, Number Boy."

His throat was dry, his tongue a block of sand in his mouth as Eric began to press more kisses against his neck, open mouth and sloppy. Movement startled him, and suddenly he was on his back, Eric's face looming over him.

"You look hungover. Have too much to drink last night?"

"Fuck you," he rasped in reply.

Eric laughed again, full of irony. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, _darling_?"

The dark-haired man swallowed as best he could, his body tensing as Eric sat between his legs, both of them without clothing. His eyes widened as he traced down Eric's body with his eyes, the familiar tug in his lower belly reminding him that Eric was indeed a fine specimen whose member was engorged, hard, and looked hot to the touch. He felt the blood begin to rush through him and Eric's eyes glimmered.

"Oh dear," he murmured. "Still liking what you see?"

This Eric was sleepy, still, but no less dangerous, his lips kicked up in a smirk that made him nervous. His hands drifted over his body, fingertips skimming over his chest and abs, along with the flames inked into his side. He hummed appreciatively as Four stayed tense, watching in case Eric was going to pull a knife.

"I was a little surprised," Eric said casually as he began to lean down to press his lips to Four's throat. "When you showed up last night. Had to get drunk to finally come get what you wanted, right? Typical, Stiff."

Four didn't open his mouth and defend himself, knowing that he didn't have an excuse, and if he came up with a half-ass one, Eric would turn it around and fire it right back at him. He knew that he had come on purpose, wanting to feel Eric's rough touch again.

His skin felt like it was on fire, Eric setting the sparks as he continued with his hands, one moving to lift him enough to slip under his back, touching his spine and dragging down to his tailbone. The tug in his lower belly got stronger, making him shut his eyes, almost wanting to give into Eric, arch into him and let him have his way again.

Hands moving of their own volition, Four wrapped his fingers around Eric's member, making him falter almost imperceptibly. He pumped slowly, gliding up and down the thick muscle.

Eric didn't make any noises, the only hint that he was aware of what Four was doing was in the way his fingers occasionally tightened against his skin, or how his hips rocked and his thighs brushed against the back of his. Lightheadedness now accompanied the pounding in his skull and he kept his eyes closed, feeling every single heated touch on his skin, and how achingly close he brushed to his cock every time he rocked his hips.

Something screamed inside him, the thing that made him ache for Eric, that made everything searing, all the soft touches of fingers, lips, and skin, the thing that made him want to give in and allow Eric to push him deep into the mattress all over again. The man above him made it no easier as he sucked on Four's collarbone.

"Taste a little salty, Stiff," he said, deciding to nip at his skin. "Why don't you admit you want me?"

Still, he didn't, and Eric hummed, liking the idea of a challenge. Four felt one of the hands drift over his abdomen, large and heavy, thumb brushing against the base of his cock before he grabbed Four's wrist, pulling it away from him while clicking his tongue.

Four whined, his back arching ever so slightly, knowing that Eric was breaking his will once again as a finger drifted across the underside of his shaft. "My turn."

Eric continued taking his time, letting his short nails run up and down his shaft several times, base to tip, continuing to drag his tongue and teeth over Four's skin. Four's jaw clenched, and he wanted to beg his lover to actually touch him, not tease him, but that was exactly what Eric wanted.

That was always what he wanted. He wanted Four to break under his iron fist, wanted him to bend and move against him whenever Eric wanted. He wanted Four to be someone to sit in his bed and warm it. Did he want it to go deeper than that? Four almost shook his head at the thought. Eric couldn't feel like that.

"C'mon," Eric's breath touched the shell of his ear. "Beg me, Stiff." His tongue licked the lobe before his teeth bit down and pulled on it.

Four whimpered and felt his hips buck.

"You know you want to…"

His voice was deeper, heavy and raspy, making Four want to move his hands from his sides and claw at Eric's back. He was melting, close to breaking for him, and they both knew it. Eric's fingers wrapped around Four's shaft, stroking him slowly, thumb running under the head of his cock.

Four's back arched off the bed and a gasp came from his lips, and he knew he was done. He cried out, calling Eric's name, "Eric! Fuck… Eric, c'mon. Please. Touch me. Fuck me. Do _something._ "

"That's what I thought."

He pulled his body away from Four's, his eyes gleaming as his hands moved to grab Four's thighs, pulling them apart and up until his knees touched the man's flanks. Eric moved wrap an arm around Four's thigh while spitting on his other hand, moving to stroke himself.

His lips were still pulled into a smirk as he pushed himself into the other, eyes shutting at the bliss. Four's back arched again, head thrown back with his eyes closed, a low sound of appreciation coming from deep in the back of his throat. Eric leaned down, one hand pressing down into the mattress next to Four's hip.

His forehead suddenly pressed against the others, their breaths brushing against their cheeks as Eric began to pull his hips back and forth slowly, rocking into Four with calm precision. Four groaned, trying to wiggle his hips to get more friction, but Eric's arm held him down firmly in an awkward position.

He felt Eric's stare, but didn't dare open his eyes to look into the man's. He knew if he did, he'd want the comfortable mattress underneath him to swallow him whole in blackness, even if it meant leaving the feeling of a warm and thick cock sliding in and out of him, making his muscles tense and a knot form in his lower belly.

The more Eric's hips drew slow and easy circles, the more Four felt himself melting, not wanting to fight him. Lips brushed across his cheeks, soft and plump, making Four's mouth open, turning his head to face him with a gasp.

He felt the leader's tongue slide in first, careful and direct, moving to touch Four's as their lips connected. Eric began to thrust a little faster, putting more weight on him as he lifted his hand, going back to Four's member to wrap it in his palm.

Overwhelmed, he inhaled deeply, Eric's spicy and masculine musk drifting into his nose, driving him to finally open his eyes as Eric pulled on Four's bottom lip with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth as his green eyes remained on Four. His hands lifted, moving to dig his blunt nails into the skin of Eric's back.

"Don't stop," he whispered. "Please don't stop, Eric…"

Eric shook his head, lifting his arm from his thigh and moving his hand away from Four's cock, pushing his legs to wrap around Eric's hips as he put down his forearms down into the bed by his sides.

He moved his lower body, continuing to rock into him at a constant pace as he kissed Four again. Four's eyes closed and he moaned into his mouth. His skin was hot and he felt like if he looked, it would be steaming, sweat dripping across it in the dim light. His muscles burned from being tense and wound tightly, his ankles locked together against his lover's lower back.

Everything in him screamed for release, brushing close to the climax that he knew was coming as his stomach tightened more, his cock twitching along with his thighs as Eric's body pushed down against it.

He craved Eric, craved more, and wanted him to move harder, but not change his pace at all. He wanted everything, every kiss, every touch, every word. Eric's lips pulling away from his distracted him, drifting over to his ear.

"Come for me, Stiff."

It undid him. His legs, stomach, and arms shaking as liquid fire shot up his spine with force, ripping a groan from deep in his gut out of his throat, his body curling away from the heat of Eric's. His eyes shut tighter, jaw clenched, several bright lights dancing across his closed eyelids. His legs squeezed him as he felt his body jerk, giving one more wave to his climax.

Eric was thrusting harder, almost viciously, moaning louder right in his ear, like he was vulnerable, the tops of his legs quivering. He gave a final hard shove, twitching inside Four, another groan filling the space between them as he gave three more weak pushes against him, emptying his load in him.

They were both breathing hard, Four a boneless heap under Eric as they both shook. Eric sat above him, face over his, pale with his eyes wide, mouth parted as he worked to get more oxygen into his lungs.

He pushed himself up, grabbing Four's knees before pulling his legs away as he got off of him, falling to the bed beside him. Four didn't feel like he was there, his mind far away with the power of his orgasm, and was surprised when he found himself turning to his side slowly, curling into Eric's warmth, seeking comfort.

Eric's arm wrapped under him, hand on the top of his shoulder, resting casually as if they had done this hundreds of times before.

"You're welcome back, you know, Number Boy. You know where to find me."

Four's eyes began to close in preparation for returning to sleep. His last thought was that he had never seen anyone Eric had in his home stay the night when he was monitoring. It filled his chest with warmth as he fell away to sleep.


End file.
